Too Much Pressure
by FanfictionSoldier15
Summary: " He now starts to roughly shake Johnny. While doing that something falls out of Johnny's covers. It hits the floor with a thud and rolls over to Chet's crab legs. Chet looks down and sees a white bottle. He picks it up for closer inspection." Disclaimer: Violence and other dark material will be in future chapters...
1. Chapter 1

I don't want to ruin the story with a long disclaimer at the beginning. All I am saying is enjoy.

* * *

Chet was slumped deep into the couch. His crab claws spread lazily out on the couch. He was looking at the ceiling of his fraternity house. Neither he nor any members of Roar Omega Roar were in a happy mood. They had lost the Scare Games after all.

The members of this fraternity were completely devastated by their loss. The five members were all mopping in their own ways. There would have been six members if Johnny hadn't immediately kicked Randy out the minute he got here. They couldn't blame Johnny for not doing it; he did completely embarrass the team in the Games.

Reggie, Javier and Chip were the only fraternity brothers that were not in the house at the moment. The only two were Chet and Johnny. Chet remembers very well how most of the day afterward went for this fraternity. Once Randy was kicked out everyone just went their separate ways. Johnny was spending his time upstairs doing who knows what?

Chet sighs again to himself before getting off the couch. He decided to just head on to bed. At least his dreams would keep him from the just recent crushing defeat.

He drags himself upstairs to the third floor. This is where his room and Johnny's rooms were located. He passes by Johnny's room on the way to his room but stops halfway there to his room. He deeply cared for his boss and wondered if he was alright. He hadn't left his own room ever since he got here. Using his right claw he gently knocks on the door. Shuffling could be heard beyond the door as Chet waited anxiously. He never seemed to keep himself still in most situations and especially when near Johnny he was always twice as excited.

Soon enough Johnny cracks open the door slightly. It was just enough for him to poke his head out. He looked at Chet with an agitated look to his face. He didn't have the iconic smirk or grin that he often wore on him instead he looked downright angry. It displeased Chet very much to see his boss like that.

"Hey there Johnny," Chet pauses to smile at his leader. It didn't affect his mood in the slightest. Shaking the smile off he continues to speak. "I was just wondering if you were okay. You've been in your room ever since we got back so…"

"Chet I'm fine. I really appreciate your concern," Johnny smiles at Chet reassuringly. Chet in return felt like he was blushing. Whenever Johnny smiled at him like that his heart always seemed to flutter a bit. He didn't quite know why but he liked it. A lot.

"How about you go take a nap? We do have class tomorrow after all."

"Okay Johnny!" Chet was happy to know that Johnny was just fine. He scurries off to his room, his claw legs clicking and clacking excitedly.

…

"Yo time to get up Chet." Chet groggily opens his eye. He blinks a couple of times. That slight Spanish accent was Javier. He looks over to the blue bug standing by his bed . Chet sits up in his bed and grins at his frat brother.

"Good morning Javier." He says rubbing his eye. He still felt drowsy.

"No time for good morning right now man. The others are waiting for you outside."

"R-really. So I overslept?!" Chet asks worryingly.

"Yea you did but enough talking and more getting ready!" Javier leaves the room and walks away. Chet jumps out of his bed and starts to scurry about his room. He grabs his ROR hat on his studying desk, puts it on and dashes out the room. He completely forgot to brush his teeth or even wash his face. He was too busy rushing to realize that though.

Once he left the frat house he saw Javier, Reggie, and Chip making small chitchat.

Chet walks ups to his brothers chatting. Once near them he looks to his left and looks to his right. Where could Johnny be?

"Umm guys. Where is Johnny? Shouldn't he be out here by now?"

"Wow no good morning or anything Chet. Is it always about Johnny with you?" Chip asks rhetorically but with a sense of humor behind it. Chet wasn't too good with social cues to realize that was a rhetorical question.

"Yes. Johnny is so cool! Who wouldn't think about him all the time!" Chet exclaims this very enthusiastically. Javier suddenly goes into a coughing fit however it seems like he wasn't trying to say something also. Chet definitely couldn't pick up what he was saying but it interested him. Chip looks back at Javier and glares at him to cut it out. This only fuels Javier as he continues to cough in-between words. Reggie punches him hard on his bottom left arm to shut him up.

"Ow man! What the hell was that for?!" Javier glares daggers at Reggie. He must have punched him pretty hard because Javier was rubbing his arm with the one above the injured one.

"Don't make fun of people man. How would you like it if I did that to you?"

" I wouldn't care less?" Javier says coolly.

"Really?"

The two start to argue in the background. Chip, who was watching the whole scene, rolls his eyes before turning back to Chet.

"Don't worry about those two . As for Johnny he asked us to go onto class without him." Chip folds his hands before looking at the middle window on the third floor.

"Are you sure he'll be fine? I just don't want anything to happen to him y'know." Chet's worry for Johnny returned.

"Chet it's Johnny. He just needs some time to get over the loss."

"Are you really sure?" Chet starts to frown.

"Chet trust me. I've known Johnny for a long time now so I know he'll be fine. Now lets stop wasting time here. I need some breakfast." Chip walks off with Chet following by. Reggie and Javier who were still arguing realize that the other two were leaving them. They instantly stop their bickering and scurry after the other two.

Nothing too interesting happened for Chet at breakfast. The only thing he could note was that neither Sulley nor Mike from Oozma Kappa were at breakfast.

Chet was glad that Scaring 101 had arrived to save him from a morning of boredom. The crabby monster for the most part was trying to listen to Professor Knight's lecture but he couldn't focus. His mind wondered to the whereabouts of Johnny. Johnny still hasn't arrived at class today; Chet knew because Johnny always sat in the back right next to Rosie Levin from HSS. To see that his seat was empty was not calming one bit. Being as he sat up in the front and didn't have a neck like other monsters he would have to turn his whole body around in order to see Johnny's seat. Chet would be shifting back and forth in his seat seeing if Johnny would show up. He hoped with all his heart that Johnny would show up to class. He could care less if he was late he just wanted to see his boss. His constant moving, unbeknownst to him, was causing a bit of ruckus. That is until Professor Knight called him out to get his attention

"Mr. Alexander may you tell me what you do when a child has a nightlight in their room?"

Chet was taken back by the question. It wasn't a hard question but he wasn't suspecting at all to be called on. He looks to the right and to the left anxiously before answering

"Avoid it at all cost sir?" Chet says unsure of himself .

"Yes Chet you're correct." There was slight disappointment in Professor Knight's tone. It seems he was hoping for Chet to get the answer wrong but apparently he knew it. The teacher turns away from Chet's direction and heads over to his chalkboard to write something down for the class.

Chet was glad that was over. But wasn't glad that Johnny hadn't come to class. He would make sure to talk to Johnny at lunch today. Thankfully lunch was after class!

When class did end Chet was ecstatic. He dashes out the classroom and heads out to The Growl. When he arrives he sees a whole bunch of students sitting, talking and eating. He decided to grab something to eat before finding the table his fraternity would often sit at. He puts on his tray a blue cube of Jell-O, a piece of watermelon and small carton of apple juice. He picked up those food items because that was the first thing he saw. He didn't want to waste any time standing there. He would rather be with his fraternity brothers, especially if Johnny was there. He swiftly yet clumsily passes by people, knocking and shoving into monsters of all sizes and shapes by accident. That is until he reaches a table where he sees his group. They were all there and definitely Johnny.

Chet dashes towards the table and when he reaches it slides right next to Chip. Javier, Reggie, and Johnny were all on the other side of the white. Javier and Reggie greet Chet quickly before continuing to talk about hot girls in the University. As for Chip he was reading the University's newspaper.

As for Johnny he seemed distant. Unlike the others, including Chet himself, he hadn't touched his tray full of food at all. He had his head resting on the palm of his right hand looking off into the blur of students passing by. Like before instead of his iconic grin he looked like he had an icy expression. This wasn't Johnny at all and Chet would be sure to figure it out!

"Hey there Boss! How'ya feeling?" Chet uses his plastic spoon scoop up a piece of Jell-O and eats it. It was berry blue his favorite. Johnny doesn't react to Chet at all.

"Uh Johnny, you okay?" This time Johnny looks at Chet. He finally seemed to be back in reality.

"Yes I am fine. I was just thinking about something." Johnny gets up out of his seat and picks up his tray full of food.

"What were you thinking about?"

"A thing," Johnny turns away from the group. "I'll be heading out. If you need me I'll be in at the house." He says blankly before rushing off into the crowd of monsters. Chet turns to Chip with a suspicious. Chip in return looks at Chet. Chip sighs. He knew he would have to explain to Chet what was going on with Johnny.

"Before you got here Johnny seemed fine. We did try asking him why he skipped the scaring program but he instantly deflected the question. But when I showed him this…" Chip holds up an article from the University's newspaper. The title read in very bold text, "**Roar Omega Roar Looses to Oozma Kappa**" Chet's heart fell a bit. It was bothering to see that their defeat was finalized in the paper. "While the rest of us got over the loss Johnny didn't."

"But why not? You guys did lose to the JOX one time. What makes this different?" Chet asks.

"What makes it different is that because the JOX always were a challenge in prior years. None of us suspected Oozma Kappa to win."

"Yea and so. They won pretty much fair and square. I'm not going to lie I am bummed by it but I'm pretty much over it know." Chet scoops up another piece of Jell-O and stuffs it in his mouth.

"You're over it but not Johnny. He has a lot of pride and this crushing defeat must've got to him."

"Do you think he'll get over it?"

"I hope so. But I think we can worry about that later. You and me have tax accounting class." Chip stands up with his tray in his right hand and his news paper tucked in-between his left armpit.

"Aww really, that class is so boring. Oh well see you Reggie and Javier." Chet follows after Chip into the cluster of students. Reggie and Javier continue to talk, not realizing that they were about to be late for their class.

Chet and Chip walked quickly down the main street to the School of Business. That is until Professor Knight runs up to the two students.

He was quite out of breath from running to the two students. "I need … one of you for a minute." He says in between heavy breaths. The orange monster loosens the red tie around his neck slightly.

"What do you need Professor Knight?" Chet asks.

"I need one of you to go look for Johnny. I need to talk to him about how he missed class." The Professor straightens his glasses.

"I'll go!" Chet exclaims. Inside he really didn't want Chip to look for Johnny. He would rather look for him. Plus it was an easy way to get out of class for a bit.

"Uh okay then. I'll be taking care of some business with the Dean for awhile. Simply wait outside the office till then." Professor Knight hands Chet a slip that got him out of class. When done turns away and dashes off down the main street.

"Aw lucky Chet. I still have to go to class."

"I'm sowwy."

"Don't apologize Chet. Be glad you got out of class. Now see you later, I gotta get to class." Chip turns away from Chet and continues onward to class. Chet didn't know exactly where Johnny was but he assumed the first place to check would be their frat house.

When he arrives he knocks on the door. No one answers. He opens the door and enters the house. Everything looked like it was when he left. He decides to check the third floor. Johnny would have to be in his room of course. He dashes over to the stairs and climbs them until he reaches the third floor. Everything in the hallway looked just like it was in the morning. Chet walks on over to Johnny's door and knocks on it.

"Hey Johnny you in there?" Chet gets no response. Maybe Johnny was just sleeping? Chet peaks in and sees that Johnny is in his bed; wrapped in his ROR covers.

His bed sheets covered most of his body. It only excluded his horns. His body was facing the wall opposite of the door. Chet didn't want to wake up Johnny but he had to. He enters the room quietly and closes the door quietly also. Chet quietly as possible walks over to Johnny's resting place. When he reaches his sleeping boss he gently pokes him.

No response.

He pokes him again. This time a bit more forceful.

Still no response.

"Johnny come on now. Wake up, you aren't going to get me with that trick." Chet saw Johnny play this trick on the others before. He wouldn't be fooled that easy.

Yet still no response.

Now this was scaring Chet. Any monster would have to wake up from that. He now starts to roughly shake Johnny. While doing that something falls out of Johnny's covers. It hits the floor with a thud and rolls over to Chet's crab legs. Chet looks down and sees a white bottle. He picks it up for closer inspection.

"Benzodiazepines?" Chet read the title of the bottle out load. It was a pill bottle. Chet shakes the pill bottle to see if it still held any pills. It didn't.

Chet at first didn't understand what this meant. When he did piece it together he was overcome with a number of reactions internally and externally. He starts to feel indescribably sick to his stomach. His body started to shake uncontrollably and he mutters to himself, " No." desperately to himself. That muttering slowly grows louder into shouts. Fear was starting to cloud his judgment. While all of this was going on he used the last rational part of his mind to reach his right claw out. He pulls down Johnny's bed sheet and feels his fur. He was cold.

He backs away from the "sleeping" Johnny, fear running through the crab's mind. He turns around and dashes out the room. He needed to get help.

* * *

This story idea came to me one morning. I thought what if Johnny was that shocked by the loss that... well you know. I just want to see what you guys think of this one shot. I doubt I'll make a sequel being as this was a pain to write.


	2. Chapter 2

You guys thought I wouldn't continue this. But after some consideration and because of some great persuasion from Psychedelic Hurricane got me to continue this story. Well enough talk. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chet felt indescribable pain right now. It wasn't the type of pain you could get rid of with medicine. Oh no, it was emotional pain. This whole week was an absolute mess for him. He could handle losing to Oozma Kappa. That was minor. The events that happened afterward though were exhausting beyond belief. Today was especially an exhausting day. The _event_ had pretty much done it in for Chet.

Chet rubs his puffy red eye again with his claw. His eye was starting to itch again. Chet was just about to ask for a tissue when Chip begins speaking.

"We're nearly home guys." Chip spoke. He looks back at the three monsters in the car. Reggie was going shotgun while Javier and Chet were in the back. Javier was on the left side of the seat while Chet was on the right. There was enough space for a monster to fit in the middle of the two others…

"Did you guys hear me?" Chip asked. He sounded slightly irritated.

"Yea." Javier and Reggie say simultaneously. Chet doesn't respond. Chet was too busy looking out the window. He was in his own little world

Chip sighs. He knew it wasn't the best time to talk to Chet. The best choice right now was to leave the poor monster alone for right now. Chip pulls into a free parking space near the front gate and shuts the car down.

Javier is the first one to get out; he leaves through the left door while Reggie leaves through the right one. Chip was just about to get out when he looks back at Chet. He was staring at the floor of the car. His crab claws were folded over each other and he was missing his RΩR hat he wore all the time.

"Hey Chet." Chip spoke softly. That didn't get the crab's attention. "Chet!" Chip spoke with more urgency as he snapped his fingers to get Chet's attention.

Chet finally looks up confused. He didn't realize at all that the car had stopped let alone that Chip was speaking to him.

Chip was looking at him with a sympathetic gaze. Why was he looking at him like that?

"Chip? Are you okay?" Chet asks slightly concerned.

"Oh it's nothing. C'mon Chet the others are outside." Chip turns away from Chet and leaves the car. Chet exits the car and heads over to Reggie and Javier. They were standing silently near each other on the sidewalk.

Chet looks back to see what Chip is doing. He was locking up his car. Chet was glad to have Chip around. Ever since the incident he has been the one to lead RΩR. He truly did appreciate all the good Chip has done. Yet that still didn't replace the aching feeling in his heart.

Chip finishes locking his car and walks up to his brothers. "It's been a long and exhausting day for all of us. I think we all deserve a nice long weekend. Am I right?" Everyone nods. There was no denying that they were all exhausted from the day's events. Though they were excused from school this Friday that didn't mean it wasn't a tiring day.

The four enter the school. Most classes had ended by the afternoon. That meant their were monsters roaming around the campus. Upon their entrance students lock eyes on the four brothers. Some gave sympathetic gazes while others stole glances in between a quiet conversation. There were even the few who pointed but Chip glared at the monsters who decided to try that. Whatever the case was, it sill made the crew uncomfortable. Chet lowers his head so he doesn't have to see the many monsters' gazes but it didn't help by much. He could still feel their gazes. Chet and the others traveled quickly back to their frat house. They didn't want to be stared at with sympathetic gazes. They got enough of those back at the _event_.

"Home, finally!" Reggie calls out ecstatically. Reggie runs up the stairs to the door and goes straight for doorknob. He tries to open it but it's locked. Reggie groans dramatically before walking back down the stairs.

"Reggie relax. I got the keys." Chip walks up the stairs and opens the door using a small silver key, how he picked that one out of the many others on his RΩR key chain stumped Chet. Reggie dashes back up the stairs and pushes Chip out of the way to get into the house. He instantly throws himself onto the couch. Javier follows afterward also pushing Chip to the side.

"You guys could say 'Excuse me'!" Chip yells to the two. Chip was about to follow the others in when he looks back at Chet. Chet was staring at the building with a look of sadness. He didn't want to go back in there. Not again.

"Hey Chet it's getting late. You gotta come in." Chip walks back down the stairs and faces Chet.

"I don't want to."

"I know you don't. But you can't stay out here by yourself."

"M-Maybe I can get a dorm by myself. I'll be fine-"

"Chet!" Chip snapped at the crab. Chet jumps back a little in response. He wasn't suspecting Chip to snap at him like that.

"I'm sowwy. It's just that…" Chet sighs, looking at the ground shamefully. It was hard to even say the words let alone think about them for too long.

"It's okay Chet. I miss him too." Chet realizes just how sad Chip sounded. He looks up and realizes that Chip's often calm expression was replaced with a sad frown. It was so unlike Chip to sound and look such a way. He didn't even act that way at the _event_. It really surprised the crab monster.

Chip turns away from Chet. "I'll give you some time alone out here. Just please come to bed when you're done." Chip walks into the frat house leaving Chet alone.

Chet looks up at the sky. It was starting to darken now. Chip was right. He couldn't stay anywhere else. Where exactly would he sleep? He would have to accept the fact that he would need to enter that house yet again. It sucked. It sucked so much to have to come back to this place. To have to see that room again. To be reminded of all the good times. It was painful.

But he would have to deal with it. The pain would go away after a while. Right?

* * *

The next chapter will have more Chet instead of Chip hopefully... Well bye.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was never meant to take this long to upload. I am terribly sorry. I'll make sure to get the next one up sooner. I actually have CH 4 nearly done so don't worry. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Chet shut the door behind him and presses the lock on the doorknob. He flips the bright bathroom light on illuminating the once dark bathroom. He looks around the bathroom; he observes the items inside the room. The crab stares at the left wall; it had a stainless steel sink and a circular mirror right above it. There is also the toilet to the left of the sink but he didn't need that. He needs the mirror instead.

Chet knows the stepping stool is near the right wall witne

Chet decides that the best option right now is to take himself outside. He really doesn't want to be in this house.

When he leaves the house he sees Chip. He's sitting on the sidewalk playing one of his handheld systems. Chet never can understand why Chip was into those video games. They look way too complicated for him.

The crab walks in front of the horned monster, giving Chip some shade. Chip looks up from his game to see the monster.

"Good morning Chet. I didn't know suspect you to be up this early." He smiles faintly at Chet.

"Yeah I surprised even myself . I've been having some trouble sleeping that's all." Chet takes a seat next to his friend. The two glance at the cul-de-sac. The only other monsters up are the ΣΣK, training for a reason Chet didn't know .

"What's wrong Chet?" Chip puts away his videogame system and looks at his friend now. Chet saw that his maroon colored friend was looking at him with a concerned look.

Should he tell Chip? It meant having to open up a bit to him. What would he say? How would he react? Chet sighs. He made his decision

"Nightmares."

Chip is at a loss of words. Instead he looks at Chet. Chip saw just how much pain and fear was in the monster's expression alone. It made the horned monster worry. He needs to do something to help his friend.

Chip reaches out a freehand out to comfort Chet. The crab pushes away the gesture.

Chet looks at the concrete floor as he lied to his friend. "I'm okay Chip." He knew that Chip saw through his lie. Thankfully for the crab he didn't point it out.

Then a bright idea comes to mind. Chet loves breakfast food and the Coffe Closet is open at this time. It wouldn't hurt to get some breakfast with the whole gang.

"Hey Chet, wanna get something at the Coffee Closet?" Chip stands up.

"I don't know man. I rather just be –"

"Please. Javier and Reggie might want to tag along also. It'll be a nice way to relax." Chip really wanted Chet to go. Chip is holding his hand out to pick up his fraternity brother. Chip is right! The Coffee Closet always cheered him up before, why not try it now?

"Sure let's go!" Chet holds out his claw waiting for Chip to pick him up. The maroon colored monster grabs his friend's claw and brings him back to standing. Chip sees a small smile on his friend's face.

"That's the Chet I wanna see. Now lets go get the others." The two monsters walk side-by-side. Chet is glad to have a friend like Chip. Maybe, just maybe this day would turn out well for him.


End file.
